


I love you.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Basement Gerard Way, Deepthroating, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infertility, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Sir! Sir! Excuse me!"Gerard turned to see a young man, running up to him. The man looked sick, and was dirty. Gerard glanced at the sleeping bag in the doorway a few shops down."Uh, yeah?""You dropped this!"





	I love you.

"Sir! Sir! Excuse me!"

Gerard turned to see a young man, running up to him. The man looked sick, and was dirty. Gerard glanced at the sleeping bag in the doorway a few shops down. 

"Uh, yeah?"

"You dropped this!"

The man thrust the wallet towards Gerard, who gasped. Shit. He had just got paid today. 

"Oh thank you."Gerard was shocked, even more so when he opened his wallet and all his money was there. He looked up but the man was gone back to his sleeping bag. He was late for work, but promised himself to go back thay afternoon. Gerard owned comic book store. It wasnt anything fancy, but it was well paid and he was passionate about it. He loved going in every morning and be surrounded by art. By the time he finished work, he went to Starbucks and grabbed two large coffees incase the man was still there. He also grabbed a snadwich for him. The man was still there, holding a beat up guitar as he played and sang very softly, the guitar case was opened, a few coins littering the case. Gerard sang down next to him, and joined in on singing. The man opened his eyes and looked at Gerard, before grinning.

"Youre really good."he whispered

Gerard shrugged and finished the song as Frank played; watching the people passing by throw coins and occasionally a note into the case. The more Gerard looked at the man, the more he realised just how young he was. He looked around 18, judging by the scorpio on his neck. Gerard held the coffee out in front of him.

"I owe you. For this morning."

"Oh man thank you. I'm freezing."His voice was feminine and soft. 

"I'm Gerard."

"Frank."

Gerard grabbed the sandwich box out of his pocket and passed it over.

"Thank you. Let me pay you, please-"

"No its okay. Its pretty cold out, youre not sleeping here, right?"

Frank ducked his head.

"Its just you look pretty young, social servic-"

"Thanks for the coffee and food. I better get back to playing."

Gerard bit his lip and nodded before getting up. He headed home to his warm apartment, but he couldnt take his mind of Frank. He was clearly just a kid, not that Gerard was much older at 25, but Frank was  _homeless._ Gerard couldnt settle, as he ate his dinner he thought about Frank, cold and scared on New jerseys unsafe streets. It was 10 pm before he gathered up a spare blanket, a flask of tea and hoodie and headed back out the door. He went to the spot from earlier, and Frank was still there, curling up into the doorframe to block the wind. Gerard kneeled down and touched his shoulder very lightly, getting a twitch in response. Frank was asleep, so he drapped the blanket over Frank and put the flask and hoodie next to the guitar he was clutching. Gerard headed back home, and curled up in his warm bed as his brain thought of Frank. The next he seen Frank, it was three days later. He was sitting with an empty coffee cup held out, his head down. He was wearling Gerards hoodie, and wad clutching the flask against his stomach. Gerard shoved a 10 in the cup before sitting down. 

"Hi."Gerard whispered. Frank glanced at his with a frown.

"Hi. You dont have any pain killers do you?"

Gerard shook his head and frowned. 

"I'm an addict. To all that kind of shit. I would buy it for you, but id probably fuck off with them."

Frank smiled softly and nodded.

"Got a sore stomach. I made a make shift hot water bottle."he gestured towards the flask with a small smile.

"Hunger?"

He shook his head and sighed.

"Why are you homeless?"

Frank didnt reply. He clutched onto the flask before shoving it under Gerards hoodie.

"Thanks for the stuff."Frank whispered

"Howd you know it was me?"

"It smells like your aftershave."

Gerard snorted and nodded. 

"Are you in danger?"

Frank shook his head and thanked the women who threw in some quarters. 

"I'm getting by."Frank nodded

"Can you watch my stuff until i run to the store?"

Gerard nodded and watched Frank stand uo, pulling up his hood. When he returned he had a small bag worth of stuff, and he shoved them under his duvet before taking a drink of a large water bottle.

"Thank you."Frank whispered

"Arent there shelters around here?"

Frank shrugged and looked up to the sky. Gerard lit a cigarette and Frank eyes immrdiatly darted to it. He offered him a cigarette and lighter and smiled as Frank lit one.

"Thanks."

Gerard nodded and looked at the sky. 

"I've been homeless for over a year and nobody glaced at me until you."

"A year? But youre so young. Wheres yout parents?"

"Fuck them. I dont give a shit."

Gerard nodded before sighing.

"I better get to work. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you. Have a good day, Gerard."

Gerard smiled and nodded before heading to work. He was able to zoon out during the day, but when he was locking up the shop, it was lashing rain. Gerard frowned and grabbed an umbrella from the supply closet beforr he locked the door. He found Frank in the same spot, shivering.

"You want a place to crash for tonight?"

Frank shook his head with a frown.

"I dont need charity."

"Fuck that shit. Youll catch your death. Come on im a block away."

Gerard started walking and heard Frank follow him a minute later. Gerard helped him carry the guitar and lead him back to the apartment. Gerard wasn't rich, but he made a good living with some left over at the end of the month, but when he opened the door to the warm, open apartment, Frank let out a gasp. 

"You want a shower?"

"Yes please. I cant remember my last one."Frank joked

"In there. I'll make you some dinner."

"I'm a vegetarian."Frank whispered. Gerard nodded and watched him go into the bathroom. He grabbed a spare pair of draw string pyjama bottoms and a hoodie and knocked on the door.

"Leaving clean clothes outside."

"Thanks!"

Gerard made a simple stir fry. Frank came out an hour later, clean and grinning. Gerard took his dirty clothes and put them in the washer.

"Man. Man showers make you feel so fucking human."

Gerard smiled and pushed him a large plate and a diet soda. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Gerard shrugged and moved into the livingroom, switching on the tv as Frank followed. They ate in silence, but the apartment didnt feel so lonely now. 

"My parents kicked me out at 16."

Gerard looked at Frank who was fidgiting.

"Why?"

"They didnt like the fact that i didnt fit into their perfect family. Ive been homeless since."

"Youre 17?"

Frank gave a small nod, taking a mouthful of soda. Gerard reached for his cigarettes and lit one before throwing them to Frank.

"How didn't you fit in?"

Frank frowned and scratched his neck.

"I'm part of the LGBT community."

"Thats the dumbest fucking reason to kick someone out, what the shit."

Frank nodded and looked at his toes.

"Sometimes i think it wasnt worth it. That i should of hid who I was and saved money until I was older. You know nobody will hire you if your homeless? Or you cant get any benefits or nothin. Everyone thinks youre gonna fucking rob them man, and its the dumbest shit in the world. Ive stolen three times, and every fucking time it was a basic need. Its never for the thrill of it. I hate it. Its because i have no other fucking way to survive."

Gerards heart hurt. It really did. He alwayd took things for granted, like when he came out as Gay to his mother, she had shrugged and asked him to set the table. He always had everything he needed, and more. 

"You shouldnt have to hide yourself."

"Yeah, it did me some good didnt it?"he whispered before rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry."

Gerard shrugged and watched Frank smoke.

"I wish I had alcohol or something to offer you..but addict."

Frank smiled softly and nodded.

"What age did you get clean?"

"Last year. I was the drunk who still went to work and acted normal, but it got so bad i had to carry a litre of vodka for a goddamn 8 hour shift."

"When did it start?"

"When i was about 15. I was obsessed with alcohol and drugs."

Frank nodded and sighed.

"Im glad youre better."

"Me too."Gerard whispered before streaching. He felt his back pop into place with a sigh.

"Okay. I better shower and crash. Long week. Help yourself to anything okay? Ill get you a blanket and pillow."

Gerard went into his bedroom and tugged his own duvet and two pillows off the bed and into the living room. 

"Thank you. I dont have money to repay you. But I can um get you off?"

Gerard took a step back, mostly in shock.

"Jesus. Jesus no, Frank. I'm not like that at all. Fuck."

Frank nodded and bit his lip. 

"Goodnight Frank."

Gerard felt disgusting, he showered for a long time before heading to bed, spending most of the time tossing and turning. He woke up at 8 am, and went into the kitchen in his pyjamas. He turned on the coffee maker before glancing out at Frank. He was asleep, curled up into the couch. He was drooling on the blankets, which was wrapped around his entire body. Gerard poured out a bowl of cereal and sat on the breakfast bar to eat and drink his coffee. Frank woke up on the second mug, and he sat up in shock and looked around, panic written all over his face before he relaxed and rubbed his face.

"Morning."He whispered when he noticed me, before grabbing a bag from his backpack and going into the bathroom. When he came back out, he scratched his neck.

"Cereal? Coffee? Help yourself."

 Frank nervously poured himself a mug and bowl of cereal before sitting down. He finished everything.

"Thanks for everything."

"You dont have to go."

"I do. I'm just gonna change."

Gerard nodded and watched Frank grab his clean clothes before going into the bathroom when he came out, he set the pyjamas on the chair before scratching his neck. 

"Thank you."

Frank kissed his cheek before shuffling out for his stuff. By the time Gerards brain caught up Frank was gone. Frank avoided his usual space for over a month, before he moced back. It paid him the best when he played his guitar and Frank needed food and tampons. At 16 he became Frank, and his parents did not agree one bit. They kicked him out with nothing but a small bag of clothes and his guitar. Two days later, he developed the worst cough in his life. He sat in the doorway wearing every piece of clothes he owned plus his blankets and sleepingbag but he was burning up, sweating as he shivered. The air was cold and rough on his lungs and with each inhale his chest rattled. He lay his head against the cold ground before the world faded to black. Gerard found Frank shivering and sweating on the side walk, and when he tried to wake him Frank didnt flinch. He ran back home for his car before loading Frank and his things into the back, driving to the hospital way to quickly. Frank hadnt even flinched sinve he got into the car, just stayed horrifyingly still. He carried him in before Frank was whisked off. He knew the hospital bills would be expensive on him, Frank obviously didnt have heathcare. He sat in the waiting room and wondered where the fuck to get extra money. When Frank woke up, a doctor came to get Gerard.

"Pnemonia."

Gerard heart hurt. Fuck.

"Franchesca is still under her parents heathcare in our system but we tried to phone his mother and she was very rude. I'll make sure to forward the bills."

"Youve got the wrong person. I'm waiting for Frank."

The doctor frowned and looked at the chart.

"Short hair, tattoo on her neck?"

"Um. Yeah?"

"Follow me."

Gerard followed him to the room, Frank was sat up but looked exhausted and pale. He was in a hospital gown. 

"Franchesca."

Frank cringed and looked at his hands.

"Frank. Its Frank now."

"Oh. Oh sorry." 

The doctor left, leaving Gerard to walk over to the chair.

"How are you doing Frank?"

"I could of died. Thank you."

Gerard nodded and sighed, rubbing his face.

"Look. Not charity. You want a job?"

He glanced at Gerard with a frown.

"What sorta job?"

"Comic book store. Weve been looking for a while now. No luck. Its my store."

"You could get in alot of trouble because i dont have an address."He mumbled

"Well keep it out of the books for a month. Plenty of time to get things sorted for you. Youll die on those streets. Frank its so unsafe, and being trans makes it so much harder to survive."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"I'm not some fucking princess."

"Frank you offered to prositute yourself for a couch. You realise how bad its got?"

"Youre not better than me."He snapped. A women stormed in and Frank shut his eyes, but Gerard wasnt expecting the slap she placed on Franks cheek.

"Waste of space. If you rise my fucking insurence i'll kill you myself."She shouted before she was gone.

"Love you too, mom."Frank mumbled, touching his tongue to his cheek.

"I knew youd turn it down. Its what people on the streets do to survive. Not me. I only offered because i dont like charity."Frank added, ignoring the entire situation.

"Take the job, Frank."

He bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay thank you."

Frank got out three weeks latee and Gerard showed him around the store, talking him threw the tasks. Frank was a hard worker and within a month he got himself an apartment downtown, and Gerard trusted him enough to allow him a pair of keys to the shop. They were getting closer, the more Frank got his life together, the more he started to relax. Hed crack jokes or little facts about himself during work. Sometimes hed come over to Gerards and if it was a good week, Frank would splurge on a take away for them both. By the time Gerard had known Frank for a little over 6 months, it was his birthday. He celebrated by buying his first box of cigarettes and showing up early to work. Gerard grinned over at him. He had his hair cut into a weird style that really suited him, short at the sides and long at the top and back. He had it spiked into a mowhawk and he had got his lip and nose pierced.

"How you getting on?"

"I thought id be dead by 18."Frank admitted, passing Gerard one of his cigarettes.

"I did not picture working in a comic book shop on my 18th, with actual money in my pocket and an actual apartment. I never imagined id have a tattoo appointment or food in my fridge. Its insane."

Gerard bumped his shoulder against Franks.

"You doing good?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for everything youve fucken done for me."

"What are friends for?"

Frank shot Gerard a massive grin before closing his eyes. The settled into the routeen after that; Frank using the work lap top to blast The Misfits over the speakers. Gerard didn't mind and nobody complained. Gerard took the till as Frank did stock, and for Lunch, Gerard shuffled into the back and unboxed the cake hed been hiding. He lit 18 candles before carrying it out. Frank head shot up as he started singing, before he was crying and blowing out the candles.

"Oh my god, you got me a cake."Frank wiped his eyes in his sleeve as Gerard grinned.

"God i'm a fucking pansy. Thank you. Jesus."Frank started crying again, gripling onto Gerard as soon as he put the cake down. Gerard hugged back, closing his eyes. Gerard realised he fell for Frank a little over a month ago, it wasnt a big surprise, it was more like when Gerard walked into Franks apartment to see Frank sprawled on his couch, shooting him a lazy grin and Gerards heart skipped a beat as his brain whispered  _home._ Frank didn't know, but everytime Frank kissed his cheek goodbye Gerard got a little hopeful. He knew in the end that sure, Gerard was okay looking, Frank was out of his league by miles.

"I am so fucking proud of how far youve come."Gerard admitted a few minutes later as Frank cut the cake, and then Frank was crying again, grabbing Gerards bisep and resting his head against it. Gerard leaned against his head, breathing in the mint shampoo. 

"Gerard i'm a fucking pansy what the shit."

Gerard laughed and shrugged.

"Cake awaits!"

They ate in the backroom, sitting at the small table as Frank rambled on about his tattoo design, and how it was okay he was eating three slices of cake because it was his birthday and he needed the energy. Gerard just grinned and nodded, before watching Frank get high on sugar. When they locked up at 4 for halloween, Frank bounced on his toes as Gerard finished locking the store, and when Gerard turned, Frank was in his space, a soft hand moving to his neck as Frank pecked his lips softly before pulling away, jogging across the street before Gerard could say a thing. Later that night, Gerard opened his door to a sheet over someone, and the bright eyes gave away Frank. 

"Trick or treat!"Frank thrust out a small basket as Gerard laughed, his heart happy. 

"Get dressed, lets go."

"Were adults."

"Who the fuck cares?"Frank shoved passed him and shrugged off the sheet. Gerards eyes immediatly went to the our lady of sorrows on his arm, lifting it to admire the vibrant work.

"Shes gorgeous."

"Fuck yeah she is." 

"Sore?"

Frank shrugged as Gerard met his eyes. 

"Get dressed. Be a ghost, i'm still to cheap to actually buy a costume."

Gerard grinned and nodded. He changed and they started at the bottom of the apartment block. By the time the got to floor two, Frank reached over and touched Gerards forearm before the palm of his hand. Gerard looked over at him, pointless because the sheet hid his expression before he laced their fingers together. Frank squeezed lightly. They didnt make it past the third floor without going back to Gerarss to dump out their candy, their baskets already full. When they finally went back to Gerards, his coffee table was covered in candy. Gerard pulled off the sheet and watched Frank do the same, he turned on the TV and sat down, Frank doing the same as they dug into their candy. Two films later and Frank lay down and restes his head on Gerards thigh, who auntomattically pushed his fingers into the short strands to rub his scalp. They didnt say a word for over an hour, and when Frank sat up, he looked exhausted.

"I better head home. The sugar crash is real."

"You can stay over?"

Fear flashed in Franks eyes as he stood up.

"Frank. Frankie i didnt mean that like you took it. Come on youve stayed before."

"I kissed you."

"Yeah."Gerard whispered

"And i want to keep doing that, but if I stay I will kiss you, and it will get dirty and I cant do that. Alright?"

Gerard nodded and licked his lips, before he got up and cupped Franks jaw, meeting his eyes. 

"Totally PG, I promise. Stay over. You can cuddle right? Because Ive been thinking about that for months."

Frank grinned and leaned forward to kiss Gerard, keeping it closed mouth and soft. When he pulled away, he gave a small nod.

"Okay."he whispered

"Rad. Go on in and ill lock up."

Frank headed into the bedroom, leaving Gerard to lock up and turn off the lights. When he went into the room, Frank was stood in his blue boxers and tshirt, scratching his neck.

"I dont know which sides yours."he whispered

"Any, i dont mind."

Frank climbed into the far side before turning onto his stomach. Gerard shoved off his jeans before turning off the light, climbing into bed. They fell asleep holding hands and facing eachother. Over the next few days, Frank kissed Gerard three more times, little pecks on the lips when Gerard wasnt paying attension. Gerard always grinned afterwards, and never pushed Frank past his limits nor did he ever make the first move. It wasnt the age that was stopping him, it was all Frank had been threw and out of respect. Frank didnt seem to care, somedays Frank followed his home and would curl up on the couch into Gerards thigh and not say a word.they hadnt talked about the fact that they kissed or held hands, it was hanging in the air, like a conversation waiting to be made. Gerard didnt want to bring it up, to force a label on Frank. Frank was over again today, leaning against the island nursing a mug and a cigarette as there was a loud knock on the door. Gerard moved to open it, hugging Mikey as soon as he could.

"Hey man. Whats up?"

"Nothing! Hey Ray."Gerard hugged Mikeys boyfriend before shutting the door. The voices made Frank nervous and he peaked his head out the door, frowning when he didnt know them. Gerard was talking and laughing, and Frank got a pang of pure jealously in his heart. 

"Oh! Frank this is Mikey and Ray. Guys this is Frank."

Frank moved to the living room nervously, sliding his hand into Gerards.

"Hi."

"You got a man and didnt tell me? Shit why did i drive two hours to see you?"Mikey laughed

"Because im the best brother in the world, duh."

Brother. Oh. Frank relaxed slightly

"Sup dude. The way brothers are assholes, i wish someone warned me at the start of our relationship."Ray grinned, earning a punch in the arm from Mikey. Frank laughed and relaxed completely, the jealously fading. He let go of Gerards had and sat on the couch.

"How didnt you tell me you had a man?"

Gerard blushed and shrugged.

"Its new. Very new."Gerard grinned

"What age are you Frank? I'm sorry it thats blunt."

"17."

Gerard snorted and shook his head.

"18, dumbass."

"Oh! Yeah last week."Frank snorted. Gerard ignored the look Mikey shot him.

"Man awesome ink!"Ray grinned and leaned forward to look. 

"Thanks. Shes still healing."Frank grinned, showing her off. 

"So cool."

"Thanks! I better go home, grab sone groceries."Frank hummed as he got up.

"You wanna take my car?"

"Nah its cool. Thank you. Nice day out, gonna go see if i can spot any dogs."

Gerard laughed and nodded

"Nice to meet you guys. Later!"

Frank ruffled Gerards hair who slapped his hand away.

"Dick."

Frank winked before leaving. As soon as the door shut Mikey was frowning.

"Youre 25."

"Really? I didnt know."Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Leave him alone, Mikey."Ray sighed

"Whered the kid even come from?"

Gerard shrugged and sighed. He ignored Mikeys questions until he eventually left, and Gerard spent the remainder of the day cleaning his apartment. It was a week later before Frank kissed Gerard again, Frank was sat on his island as Gerard tried to figure out Franks coffee maker, and when Frank jumped down to help, he pressed in close as he fixed it before it started making a noise. Gerard turned his head to thank Frank, but Frank kissed him, turning his body around until he could cup his jaw, rubbing his thumb over Gerards cheek as he parted his lips, his bottom lip going between Gerards. The kiss was innocent, but it went on until the coffee maker beeped, signialling the full pot. Frank broke apart with a grin, nudging Gerards nose with his own before Gerard gave in, wrapping an arm tight around Franks waist as he kissed him again, nipping at Franks lip so he could deepen it. Frank let him in, parting his lips until their tongues met, his hand moving into Gerards head. Eventually Gerard moved them back until he could press Frank to the wall. The only noise in the apartment were their panting breaths and lips, making it feel so surreal. Gerard pulled away when he realised how hard he was in his jeans, taking a step back and watching as Frank panted, his eyes dark and his hair a mess. 

"Whyd you stop?"

Franks mouth was swollen and red from a mixture of rough kisses and Gerards stubble. 

"When i'm horny, I don't think when I react."Gerard admitted.

"Thats okay. Ill tell you when its not."

Frank closed the gap between their bodies before joining their mouths in a rough kiss. Gerard let his body take over, his hands moving down Franks back until his thighs before he lifted him, gaining a gasp from Frank who wrapped his legs around Gerards waist. Gerard moved to press him against the wall, his hands moving to his ass to support Franks weight. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerards shoulders before Gerards hips bucked, grinding against Franks crotch who gasped and bit Gerards tongue by accident. Gerard didnt care, moaning quietly as he did it again, the friction causing pleasure to shoot up his spine. Frank gasped and pulled him closer, moaning into Gerards mouth as Gerard did it again. The sound went straight to Gerards dick. Gerard moved to set Frank on the island, not breaking the kiss as he moved his hand to Franks belt. Franks hand settled in top of Gerards before he broke the kiss. 

"The fritction will be so much better, Frankie. Just jeans. Keep boxers on."Gerard begged, his voice rough. 

"Nothing under the boxers okay?"

Gerard nodded before he worked the jeans open, Frank lifted his hips until Gerard could pull them off. He stared at wet patch on Franks pink boxers, his mouth filling with spit. 

"Jesus. Jesus. Can i touch you? Withbyour boxers on?"

Frank nodded and joined their mouths together. Gerard ran a finger over the watch patch as Frank moaned, his hips pushing towards Gerards finger. Gerard could fucking hear how wet Frank was, and it was all he could focus on. Frank broke the kiss to moan and pant against gerards jaw as he rubbed Franks clit roughly. Frank moved his hands to unbuckle Gerards jean, the pressure releasing as Gerard moaned. Frank shoved his jeans down, before watching as he did the same to the boxers, smirkinf when he realised just how  _well_ Gerard was packing. Gerard whined and thrust up into the air, needing friction before Frank shuffled closer to the edge of the counter, Gerard took the hint, moving his hand from Frank, down to his dick. He held the base before closing the gap between their bodys, thrusting against Franks vagina. 

"Shit. Shit."Frank moaned before he grabbed Gerard by the neck, joining their mouths. The kisses were mostly teeth and tongue as pleassure rocked threw both of them, before Frank pulled back, adjusting his hips slightly until the head was pressed against his clit.

"Fast, please stay ther-yes!"Frank moaned as Gerard focused on the buddle of nerves, stroking his cock as he rubbed roughly against Frank. Frank dug his nails into his bisep before he scrunched up his face. Gerard watched closely as he orgasmed, letting out a scream as he came, his legs shaking uncontrolbly Gerard moaned and stroked him threw it before Frank whined and lay back on the island, to sensitive and worn out. Gerard took a step back, staring at the massive wet patch on Franks boxers as he stroked himself before moaning as he came over Franks thigh. He stroked himself threw it before fixing his boxers, leaning his head against Frank stomach as he caught his breath. Frank tugged his hair until Gerard moved, slotting their lips together in a soft kiss. 

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to make a move on me first."Frank whispered 

"Yeah? Did you win or loose the bet?"

"Loose. You took over two weeks, dude."

Gerard laughed and shrugged before helping Frank sit up. Frank watched the cum slid down his leg.

"Sorry."

"Shut up. Gonna grab a shower."

Frank kissed gerard lightly before heading into the bathroom. Gerard lit a cigarette and grabbed a mug of coffee before moving over to Franks record player. He started it with the record already in it before sitting on the couch, closing his eyes. Frank came out a while later and held out his hand.

"Tired."

Weeks went by as they got into a proper routeen, and by the time they were together for three months, Frank started acting weird. It started off as them not hanging out for a few days and then Frank avoided him as much as he could in work. Gerard was confused, they hadnt faught and had only grown closer since they got together. It took Gerard 2 weeks until he snapped, standing in the comic book store in silence. His heart was aching.

"What the fucks your problem?"

Frank looked up in shock, before shrugging. 

"Are you breaking up with me?"Gerard asked

"No."

"Then what?"

Frank sighed and rubbed his face.

"This is not the place to discuss this."

Gerard walked over and flipped the lock on thr front door, before holding out his hands in surrender.

"I can't have kids."

Gerard was shocked, and Frank went backing to stocking the shelfs. 

"What do you mean?"

"A few weeks ago, i decided that hey, maybe i should go on fucking birth control right?so i wanted to get a coil, which is a fucking thing they shove up your vagina. Its the only thing without hormones. Anyway, turns out my womb is fucked. And the chance of me ever having kids is slim to none."

Gerard kneeled down next to Frank as Franks voice shook, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before pulling him into a hug as Frank cried. Gerard had never thought about kids, being a gay man he neber thought it was an option. But Frank obviously wanted them. Frank held on tightly as his body shook and all Gerard could do was shush him gently. 

"Theres still a chance right? Like i dont mind, but there is?"

"Tiny. But my body probably wouldnt be able to hold onto the pregnacy. never got the option."Frank leaned back to wipe his eyes.

"Theres other way to have kids, Frankie."

"No. No I want my own fucking kid."

Gerard bit his lip and nodded.

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"Ive been wrapping my mind around it. I didnt mean to block you out."

Gerard kissed his temple and sighed.

"Go home today. I got it okay?"

"No, the apartments driving me nuts. Im fine."he whispered 

"Sorry. Ive been a dick to you."Frank kissed Gerard softly before leading into him, sighing at the hug Gerard pulled them into. They stayed in the position for a long time, Frank closing his eyes and fisting Gerards shirt. Frank returned to normal after that, following Gerard home before they hung on the couch, then they curled up together in bed, Gerards fingers rubbing slow circles on Franks thigh. 

It was two months later when Frank came home from the hospital, where he was getting more tests done, that Frank told Gerard he loved him. Gerard was sat on the couch, take out and candy littering the table, plus soda and ice cream. Gerard had did this the last two hospital trips to cheer Frank up but it still surprised Frank. Gerard was curled up under a duvet, his hair fallen over his face as he watched TV, not realising Frank was home. He was still in his pyjamas, the pants peaking out of the duvet. He was sucking a lollipop and Franks heart jumped.

"I love you."

Gerard looked up around the lollipop, his face covered in shock which transformed to a grin.

"I love you too, gorgeous boy."

He shuffled back on the couch and opened up the blanket, letting Frank slid in infront of him. Frank took out the pop to kiss him before shoving it in his own mouth.

"Howd it go Frankie?"

Frank shrugged, to exhausted and sore to explain. He touched Gerards jaw, his eyes soft before he nudged his nose with his own.

Frank had another appointment two months later, and he dragged Gerard along nervously. Today was result day, and Frank was jittery and nervous as they waited in the waiting room. When they were called, Gerard dragged Frank in by the hand and sat down.

 "Okay so Frank you have a  **Septate uterus**  
This is where the inside of the womb is divided by a muscular or fibrous wall, called the septum. About one woman in 45 is affected so its not uncommon."

"Okay, so can i have kids?"

"This is your womb, and this is the septum."He drew a small drawing, pointig it out.

"So its only a parcial septum."he added and Frank nodded.

"Okay. And?"

"Pregnancys can occur. Youre still obvulating but it can cause miscarriages and also you wont be able to carry full term."

Frank sucked in a breath threw his teeth as Gerard took a hand.

"Can it be fixed? With surgery?"

"Yes. Its a small procedure and has high successful rates."

Frank was crying before the doctor finished the sentence, holding onto Gerards hand tightly.

"Are you planning kids now?"

"No, no sir. I want kids in the future."

"Now would be best to do it. Give it time to heal."

Frank nodded and wiped his eyes.

 "Its a small procedure usually done on general anastentic. We place tubes up your cervix-"

Gerard zooned out. He did not want to hear what Frank would have to go threw but he was so happy Frank had the option now. When they left the office, Frank booked in for a months time, he was happy and boucing on his toes.

"I cant believe it Gee."

"Frankie. Baby i mean this in the nicest way possible. Please dont get your hopes up."

"I know. I just went threw being told i couldnt to be told i can. I'm blown away."

It wss a week later that Frank let Gerard past his boxers, sprawled out on Franks red duvet as they made on. Frank took Gerards hand of his hip and pushed it gently under the wasteband of his boxers, before moving the hand back to Gerards neck. Gerard was nervous, sure he knew basic biology but he never touchdd a vagina before besides their usual grinding, and as he slid his fingers past Franks pubes, Frank spread his legs wide. At first Gerard let himself explore, running his fingers over Frank, who didnt seem to mind, letting out small gasps into Gerards mouth. Grrard moved his fingers to the clit, stroking gently as Frank moaned and gripped tighter, eventually they stopped kissing, just had their tongues against eachother and Gerard pushed a finger in slowly. Frank was tight; really fucking tight. He was also dripping wet warm. Gerard assumed it was the same as prepping a guy, so he started moving him finger gently, rocking it back and forth as Frank whined. 

"More. More i need-"

Gerard added a second finger, letting Frank adjust as he pulled back to watch Franks face who immediatlly covered his eyes with his arm. Gerard spead up his fingers, loving how Franks legs were shakingly uncontrollably as his hips twitched off the bed. He pushed his fingers in deep, placing his thumb on Franks clit before moving slowly so he could do both. Frank immediatly lost it, moaning and thrusting against them before his entire body tensed and he came with a scream, clenching around Gerards fingers tightly. He pulled away slowly as Franks body shook threw the aftermath before running his hand up his stomach, kissing his jaw before his mouth. Frank turned them over, moving on top of Gerard before sliding down bed, tugging Gerards pyjama pants down with him. Gerard pushed himself up onto his elbows and satched Frank wrap a fist around the base before looking up at Gerard with innocent eyes, running his tongue along the head.

"Youre a fucking porno."

Frank pulled away to laugh, moving to lie on his back as he giggled.

"Jesus jesus that meant keep going."Gerard whined, dropping down into his back.

"Wanna find out a special talent? Not that i suck allot of dick. Obviously youre the first person ive been with but-"

Gerard pushed himself up and watched Frank wrap his mouth around his cock, Gerard forced himself to keep his eyes open as Frank slid down, before moaning as Frank got to the base. He forced his eyes open to Frank looking at him, lips stretched wide. Frank pulled off slowly, saliva stringing from his mouth. 

"No gag reflex mother fucker."

Gerard moaned and fell back onto the bed, squeezing his eyes as Frank took him down again, tonguing the slit before he hit the back of Franks throat. Gerard gripped fistfulls of the sheets before thrusting up, Frank didnt budge so Gerard moved his hand to the back of Franks head and thrust deep three times before he tugged Franks hair with a groan. Frank pulled off just in time to get cum on his face and jaw. He stroked Gerard threw it, ducking on the head as he did, emptying every last bit if cum. Gerard let the world fade, the aftermath of his orgasm amazing. When he regained concioudnesd a few moments later, Frank was wiping his face on a towel as he sat down. Gerard dragged hum down, kissing a line from his temple to his mouth.

"I love you."Frank whispered

"Youve no fucking idea."Gerard grinned wide, nudging their noses together. 

A month later Frank had his operation, and for two weeks he stayed in Gerards bed with cramps. But when they went to the doctor for a check up scan, they were told Frank was in the clear. It all looked well and when he decided to have kids, to go for it. 

The first time they made love, was a little after their year anniversary. Gerard had walked in on Frank getting changed in now their apartment, and Frank was only in boxers. It was a shock for them both, up until then Gerard had never seen or touched Franks breasts, anytime he tried to take of Franks top he would push him away. They both stood in shock, and it was Gerard who reacted first. He closed the small gap between them and kissed him deeply, earning a small gasp in return. Frank tugged them down onto the bed not long after, taking charge. The entire time Gerard was gently, placing soft kisses all over Franks fave when he got uncomfrotable, whispering how gorgeous he was until he calmed down. Afterwards they lay in bed naked, the blankets tugged to Franks throat as they shared a cigarette. 

Frank stopped being ashamed of his body after that, he started changing infront of Gerard and tattooing every piece of available skin.

It was 3 years later when they decided to have kids, and 6 months into trying Frank got a positive test. Gerard had came home from his publishers meeting to a crying Frank, who immediatly passed his the test.

"Oh my god."Gerard whispered, lifting Frank who ducked his head for a slow kiss. 8 weeks later they found out, not only were they having a baby, but twins. They clutched into eachother in the small office, shocked and scared but also thrilled. Pregnancy got touch for Frank around the 20 week mark, he was on strict bedrest so Gerard was back running their comic book store, all while writing his second graphic novel. Framk had the twins at 32 weeks, his water breaking in the middle of the night and he immiedaly panicked, but in the end they had two heathly daughters, only they weighed a little more than 4 lbs.

It was a month before they brought the babies home, and Frank was the happiest Gerard had ever seen him. He was exhausted, and they stuggled and argued but the babies were here.

On the twins fourth birthday, Gerard watched Frank do fake tattoos on them. He leaned against the doorway and grinned at the mess of the house which was full of friends and family. Frank caught his eye and grinned back, mouthing three simple words over the chaos. 

_I love you._

 


End file.
